


"I don't intend to be gentle"

by prettypaladinss



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: A series of self-indulgent sex stories with James from Seduce Me, all involving BDSM. Told from a "you" perspective. Chapter One is the sex scene implied after James's bonus chapter. Have fun!





	1. A Lesson in Romance

**Author's Note:**

> *This takes place immediately after the bonus episode with James. It’s how I imagined the implied sex scene, cause let’s be honest, we all wanted to see it. Enjoy ;)

You walk over to James, smiling sweetly. You settle onto his lap, knees on either side of his legs and arms around his neck. 

You lean your forehead against his, giggling a little.

“Hmm. Maybe you do know everything,” you say. 

He nuzzles his nose to yours then kisses you softly. You smile into the kiss. When he pulls back, you open your eyes and are caught off-guard by the mischievous look in his eyes.

“Well, not everything,” he says. 

“Huh?” You sit up and look him straight in his enticing, whiskey-brown eyes. 

“I still have a lot to learn about you,” he mutters. 

“Me?” Your breath quickens. 

He slips his glasses off his nose and bites one of the temple tips. His eyes are softly glowing gold. Dear God he looks so sexy. 

“It’s only fair that I ask you the same questions that you asked me, don’t you think?” he says. 

Your eyes go wide. His low chuckle is an unfamiliar yet alluring sound. 

“What? Are you afraid now?” he asks. 

“N-no!” you blurt out. Truthfully, you’re a little scared but your lust and curiosity are overpowering any fear.

“Heh. Good. Because I don’t intend to be gentle.”

Fuck. 

Your heart flutters thinking about the...activities James is interested in. You’ve never necessarily had BDSM fantasies, but you’re open to trying new things. While you love the intelligent gentleman side of your fiancé, you have a feeling you’ll also love this powerful, incredibly seductive side of him. 

You look down and bite your lip. You can’t deny that a heat is building in your core; it has been for this entire tense conversation with James. You twirl your fingers in the hair at the base of James’s scalp.

James moans softly, making your eyes dart back up to his. They’re flashing between brown and gold. You know that look. You’re suddenly aware of the growing bulge beneath your thighs. 

“I have a feeling you’ll be the perfect little...sub,” he drawls. 

Your shiver at the title, finding it more arousing than you thought you would. 

Before you can get second thoughts, James slips his glasses back on and crashes his lips against yours. You immediately feel a difference in this kiss from his usual, sweet ones. It’s absolutely needy. He’s sucking on your bottom lip, occasionally darting his tongue along it. You move your lips along with him, but let him take the lead. He cups your face with his hands, pulling you closer to him. 

James bites your bottom lip and a moan slips out of you. Your eyes fly open and stare into his. He lets go of your lip for a second and chuckles. You’re getting completely lost in lust with this man, and you love it. 

He pulls you back in for another kiss, this time allowing his tongue to slip in and out of your mouth. You meet his tongue with yours but don’t push back too hard. James’s hands slide down from your neck to your shoulders to your waist and...your eyes go wide. James smirks. He grips your ass, one cheek in each hand, and stands up from the armchair. You wrap your legs around his waist and cling to his shoulders. And still, James continues his attack on your mouth. 

He clutches you tightly to him, and you feel a familiar falling sensation. You’re too focused on kissing James to worry about where you’re going, but you have a feeling you know where. When you open your eyes, you’re in your bedroom. Oh God. James sets you down but keeps his lips locked on yours.

Your hands find their way down to his shirt, and you start undoing the buttons. He reaches for your collar and tugs at the ribbon. You feel him smile again into the kiss. You open your eyes as he pulls back and surprises you by lowering his head to your neck. You watch him, trembling with anticipation at this point. 

He bites the end of the ribbon and turns his head, yanking it loose. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. That was hot. James looks up at you, the ribbon between his teeth and his shirt half unbuttoned. Your cheeks turn warm and you look away from him. James chuckles. He can definitely tell how aroused you are. 

James parts his lips, letting the ribbon fall to the floor. He then stands up and resumes his kiss with you. He starts unbuttoning your shirt while you work on his. Just as you’re about to undo his last button, James pushes his tongue into your mouth and you moan. You lose yourself in the kiss while James quickly finishes unbuttoning your shirt and slides it off your shoulders. He reaches behind you and undoes your bra clip. You lower your arms from his torso to let him slip your bra off and onto the floor. 

James gets on his knees and pulls your pants and panties down in one movement. You gasp at the sudden jerk, but let him roll the clothes off of you. You step out of them and a little closer to James, putting your thighs right next to his face. James flashes you a smile before kissing your thighs, ravishing them. You cry out and hold onto James, hands tugging on his hair. James moans in response and pushes his head further between your thighs. To your dismay, he doesn’t focus on your...most sensitive region just yet. He latches his mouth onto a particular spot of your inner thighs and sucks the skin hard. You moan and tangle your hands in his hair. 

After your moans subside into heavy breaths, James stands up. You reach for his belt buckle but James stops your hands with his. 

“No, not yet,” he commands. Your fingers instantly fall away from his belt. You didn’t realize how easily you were slipping into your “submissive” role until now. 

He moves his hands to rest on both your shoulders and looks into your eyes. “Right now I have complete control of your pleasure, do you understand?” he asks. 

You nod. 

“Good.” He smiles before realizing he has you exactly where he wants you. 

James holds out his hands and conjures up a pair of gold handcuffs and a black, silk blindfold. You figure if he could create a gold gun from nothing, he could make things for pleasure too. 

James’s eyes suddenly turn very soft. He looks down at you. “I want to be sure that you’re okay with this. Just to be clear, I’m going to handcuff and blindfold you, then make love to you. And...” he smirks. “I might be a little rough. Are you alright with all that?” 

You meet James’s careful gaze. You’re sure. If this will please the man you love, and pleasure you along the way, you want to try it. 

“Yes,” you say. Then a playful thought comes to you, and you add on, “Master.” 

James’s eyes go wide at the title. Then he settles back into his seductive demeanor. 

“Excellent,” he says. 

He tosses the handcuffs onto the bed for now. He pushes your hair behind your shoulders before wrapping the blindfold around your eyes. He ties the blindfold at the back of your head with a double knot. 

“That feel comfortable?” he asks softly. 

You nod. You have to admit it’s a little intimidating to be completely blind to the world, but you trust James to guide you, in more ways than one. 

“Oh, one more thing,” he says. 

You feel his warmth getting closer to you, until his breath is on your cheek. 

He whispers, “What’s your safe word?” 

You shiver. You hadn’t thought of one before now. With your mind still on James, you blurt out the first word you think of. 

“Whiskey,” you say. 

“Mm.” You feel James’s presence pull away from you. “Remember that,” he lowers his voice. “You might need it.”

You let out a shaky breath. What have you gotten yourself into?

James takes your hand and leads you to the bed. You sit on the edge then giggle nervously as James pushes your torso down and positions your body exactly how he wants. You feel a pillow beneath your head and the metal of your headboard. After a few seconds, you feel James raise your hands above your head as a final touch. 

James’s weight on the bed shifts and you guess that he’s reaching for the handcuffs. The sound of clinks confirms your thoughts. You swallow dryly. 

“Are you absolutely sure, love?” James asks. 

The use of your usual nickname touches you. You adore how gentle and sweet he is, despite all this. 

“Yes James,” you say. 

You feel his weight lean over you. He locks one of your hands in a cuff then slips the chain through a headboard bar. The other cuff locks around your other hand. You let out a breath. James’s weight leaves the bed. Shortly after, you feel a familiar warmth spread through your body. His enthrallment. Even though it’s not “natural” you enjoy the sensation he puts you through every time you have sex. It makes every touch more electrifying, every moan louder...one of the many benefits of being engaged to an incubus.

Even though you’re blindfolded, you can sense James’s eyes on you, studying, trailing down your body. You squirm around a little. He’s seen your body before, of course, but not like this. 

James’s laugh breaks the silence. “Sorry baby. I was just admiring you,” he says. “You look so...delicious.”

You shiver at that last word. He’s never used it to describe you, and you can’t deny that the way he said it made your core heat up a little more. 

“Now,” James asserts. You jump at his sudden tone change. His voice is more authoritative than ever. “I’m going to be asking you those same naughty little questions you asked me, baby. Are you ready?” 

“Yes master,” you reply perfectly. 

You feel James’s finger on your temple. He starts sliding his finger down your face, slowly. 

He asks the first question. “What’s the sexiest thing a person can do for another?” 

As he says this, his finger passes your blindfold and trails down your cheek. You suck in a breath, relishing in his touch. Without your sight, the sensation seems to be magnified. 

James suddenly curls his finger to dig his nail into your cheek just slightly. You gasp. 

“Answer me!” he commands.

“Mm, put their lover’s needs before their own!” you exclaim. You had had an answer in mind, but you were too caught up in James’s touch to reply. You know better than to keep silent now. 

“Good girl,” James tells you. You never thought you’d get turned on by being praised like a schoolgirl, but when James says it...you can feel your lower region getting wetter. 

You’re relieved to feel James’s finger pad on your cheek again. He starts dragging it down your face again, making his way to your mouth. You part your lips eagerly, wanting more contact with him, in any form. James stops right at the corner of your lips. 

“What color clothes should a person should wear to attract the...object of their desire?” he asks. James is really teasing you in more ways than one. 

You quickly think of an answer and say, “Gold...or red.” 

“Interesting,” James mutters. He slips his finger into your mouth, and you immediately close your lips around it, sucking gently. You lick his fingertip and pull at your handcuffs, so wishing that you could touch him.

After a moment, James pops his finger out of your mouth, chuckling. 

“You’re a very eager little sub, aren’t you?” he remarks. 

“Y-yes, master,” you stutter. It’s both embarrassing and arousing to admit to your excitement in this situation.

James now trails his finger down your chin and to your neck.

“Giving or receiving?” 

You think you know where you fit in with this question. “Receiving,” you say. 

James hums as he lets his finger run up and down your neck. You gasp as he traces a vein. 

“Night gowns or teddies?” he continues. 

His finger now brushes your collar bone. “Night gowns,” you breathe. 

“And why is that?” he inquires. 

You smirk to yourself. “Easier access,” you say. 

James’s finger pauses. It’s gratifying to have at least a little control here. 

He continues, finger slipping down to your cleavage. 

“Kitchen or shower?” 

“Either one, master.” 

James’s finger is starting to circle around and up your left breast. Your breath quickens. 

“Sensual or rough?” he asks. 

You can’t focus on the question with his finger this close to your nipple. Your back arches and you mew with impatience. 

Finally his finger reaches your nipple. James surprises you by giving it a squeeze. The actions forces you to blurt out your answer. 

“Rough!” You gasp at your own response. 

James is clearly entertained. His chuckle is low and dark. He lets go of your nipple, then you feel his hand on your other breast, massaging it. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he drawls. 

You moan, struggling to contain yourself more and more. 

James releases your breast and drags his finger down your stomach. Your stomach sucks in as his finger passes. 

“Fast or slow?” he asks. 

Thinking of your own safety (and sanity), you repeat James’s response. “Start slow, then get faster.” 

“Mm.” 

James’s finger passes over your waist and hips, nearing your most sensitive region. You bite your lip and moan softly before he even touches you there. 

“Ha. You’re quite responsive, baby,” James comments. 

You can do nothing but nod and tense your legs up. 

James chuckles before his next question. “Handcuffs or blindfolds?” he asks. 

He’s now petting your thighs with two fingers. You take a shuddering breath and say, “Both.” 

His fingers stop moving. “Both what?” he snaps.

“Ah, both master,” you quickly add on. 

“Good.” His fingers resume their ministrations.

He shifts his touch to your inner thighs. Your hips buck involuntarily and you let out a high-pitched moan. With every rub back and forth, he gets closer to your pussy. The handcuffs clink as you pull on them again. 

“Patience, baby,” James tells you. 

I swallow and try to contain yourself, taking deep breaths. 

James asks his next question, “Whips or rods?” 

You remember James’s reply to this question, but decide on a different one. 

“Whatever you desire, master.” 

You can imagine James’s smile at that response. He hums and finally moves to your lower lips. He feathers his fingers up and down your slit, slightly dipping in the liquid. You cry out and buck your hips again. Oh, if only he would press harder. 

James laughs. “You’re so wet and I’ve hardly done anything. You naughty little girl,” he says. 

You moan breathlessly in response. He moves up your slit, circling around your clitoris, but not touching it. Your grind your hips against his finger, desperate for him to touch you there.

“Calling me master?” His next question catches you off-guard, since you’re too caught up in his physical teasing. 

You whimper and can’t stop your hips from moving. Your brain is too foggy to focus on what your master asked you.

You take too long. James removes his fingers from your slit and you whine. You’re not sure where James’s hand went, then you feel it. He slaps your left thigh, not too hard, but not soft either. You yell and arch your back. 

“Answer me!” James orders you. 

“I’m sorry, master. Yes, I love calling you master,” you babble. 

James rubs the spot where he hit you. Then his touch disappears from your body again. You think you hear him walking closer to your head. Then you feel his breath on your ear. 

He whispers, “I’m sorry, baby. That wasn’t part of what we agreed. I just got a little...carried away.”

It touches you that he cares so much. However, you didn’t mind the slap at all, in fact...you think you enjoyed it. 

You lean towards him and whisper back, “It’s alright, master. I...really liked it.” 

James’s warmth pulls away from you. “On that note,” he begins. 

You feel his fingers on your pussy again. You moan softly. 

“BDSM?” he asks darkly. 

Right after he says it, his fingers finally rub your clit. You moan louder, but remember that you have to answer the question. 

“Yes. Yes, master,” you breathe out. 

You moan wantonly as James traces circles on your clit. 

“Good girl.” 

He removes his fingers from you once more, and your hips fall back down on the bed. You were so close to cumming. You’re not sure if James has ever driven you that far that quickly before. 

 

Your ears pick up on a light sucking sound. You blush as you realize that James must be tasting your essence on his fingers. 

“Mm. You taste good, baby,” he says. 

You let out a shaky sigh. You are so aroused right now. 

You hear James’s belt slip off and his pants fall to the floor. Oh God. 

You feel James’s weight at the foot of the bed. He’s crawling into position over you. You think his hands are on either side of your head. You feel his lips on yours and eagerly kiss him, lifting your head slightly off of the bed. You moan loudly into his mouth when you finally feel his dick brushing your pussy. It feels bigger and harder than ever. Your hips grind against him. James’s lips leave yours, but you feel his heavy breath on your face. 

“Your performance tonight has really pleased me,” he says. “But there’s one more thing you need to do for me, baby.” 

You mew and can’t stop your hips from moving. He’s so close. 

“Tell me what you want,” James tells you. 

You squirm beneath James’s body and open your mouth. It’s so hard to conjure up an answer with your mind this jumbled up. James’s breath moves to your ear. 

“Beg for me,” he whispers. 

“I...I,” you stumble. 

“Come on now, baby.” 

James rubs his dick up and down your slit. You let out an exasperated moan. 

“I want you,” you say softly. 

“How? How do you want me, baby?” 

James dips his head just slightly into your entrance and it drives you wild. 

“I want your cock inside me, oh please master,” you confess. “You can be rough if you want, I just want you.”

“As you wish, baby,” James says. 

James plunges his dick into you, easily with how wet you are. You cry out. Your eyes roll into the back of your head and your back arches. You feel your walls tighten around him. You don’t think you’ve ever felt this much pleasure before, and James has been quite the lover. He grunts before pulling out and penetrating you again. 

His pace starts out slow, as promised. After your heavy breaths and high-pitched cries subside into low moans, he quickens his pace. Your handcuffs jangle. You cross your legs around James’s waist to pull him even deeper into you. With one particularly deep thrust, James’s balls slap against your skin. He pauses and breathes heavily. 

“P-please continue, master,” you beg. 

After a moment, James pulls all the way out and slams his dick into you again. You yell and arch your back again. He continues thrusting into you over and over again, getting faster and rougher each time. You’re moaning loudly and moving your hips to try to match his pace. 

Because of all his teasing, you already find yourself close.

“M-master. I’m going to cum,” you stutter. 

“Good, baby,” James says breathlessly. “Cum for me.” 

You yell and throw your head back. James moans heavily as he rams into you at a breakneck pace. 

After all of the teasing and build-up, you’re finally pushed over the edge. You yell out James’s name as you cum. Your walls squeeze James’s cock, which is still pounding into you. After a final, deep thrust, James cums inside you with a sigh. 

His body collapses over yours. You’re both breathing heavily; sweat drips off of both of your bodies and mixes together. 

After a moment, you feel James’s weight on you shift and one of your handcuffs is unlocked. The other opens in a second. Your hands immediately reach for James and get tangled in his hair. James slips the blindfold off of your eyes. You have to blink for a few seconds to adjust to the moonlight coming in through your window. 

James rolls over next to you, still breathing hard. You turn to the side and look at him. He meets your gaze and smiles sweetly. 

“Are you alright?” he asks playfully. 

“Yeah,” you reply. “That was really good.” 

“I’m glad you liked it,” he says. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.” 

You match his smirk before leaning in and kissing him softly. You both settle in under the covers. You fall asleep almost immediately, cradled in James’s arms.


	2. No Touching

You’re enjoying a nice dinner of shrimp pesto with James. He’s washing his dish while you finish off a few last bites. 

You smile to yourself, just enjoying this life with him. James is everything you’ve ever wanted in a man: gentlemanly and intelligent, yet...incredibly sexy. James’s voice cuts off your thoughts. 

“I hope you’re still hungry,” he says. “I had something planned after dinner.” 

“Oh, like dessert or something?” you ask. You turn in your chair to look at him.

James has stopped washing his dish. Oh God. You recognize the dark look in his eyes and instinctively bite your lip. 

His eyes flash gold. He wipes his hands on a towel before stalking over to you. 

“I had something else in mind...baby,” he drawls.

Oh God.  
***

You find yourself in a similar situation as a few days ago, except this time, your hands and feet are tied to the bed with soft cloth restraints. Last time, even though you enjoyed them, the handcuffs left red marks on your wrists that were hard to explain to your coworkers. The restraints are just some of the new bedroom items James purchased, but he hasn’t shown them all to you yet. 

You’re completely naked and blindfolded. You shiver as you listen to James walking around the bed. You think you hear him set something solid down on the bedside table, but you’re not sure what it is. The anticipation is already starting to arouse you. 

James’s voice catches you off-guard. “We’ll be doing something a little different today, baby,” he says. “I’m going to make you come, but I won’t be touching you.” 

You tilt your head a little at the notion. How is he going to make you orgasm without touching you at all? 

You find your question answered soon enough. You sense James’s presence over you and your toes curl. His enthrallment washes over you and you shudder. You think you hear him squeezing something out of a bottle. Then you feel the liquid on your neck. It slips down the sides of your neck easily and you sigh. You think it’s some sort of oil. New drops land on each of your nipples, spreading down your breasts. 

James applies the oil to your stomach, pussy, and thighs, without touching you at all. You wish he would rub the oil in, but you know you have to let him do what he wants. 

You sense James sitting on the side of the bed. He puts his hand next to your head before leaning into your ear. 

“Oh, and try not to move too much,” he says. 

You nod, not knowing what you got yourself into. 

You feel his breath on your neck, making the oil warm. You hum and can’t stop your body from jerking. His head pulls away from you. 

“What did I say, baby?” he demands. 

You moan in frustration and say, “Not to move, master. I won’t do it again, I promise.” 

“Good.” 

You feel his breath on your collarbone now. He moves down to your cleavage, but doesn’t work on your breasts, to your dismay. James continues down your stomach. You bite your lip, finding it very difficult not to react to his teasing. 

Once he reaches your pussy, he playfully blows on the slit. Your hips buck but you pull them back down before they can touch his face. The oil on your pussy lips is warm but the liquid from your arousal grow cold from his breath. The sensation is almost too much for you to handle. 

He pulls away from you. Before you can whine, James teases, “I didn’t think you’d get wet so fast, you naughty little girl. I think you’re ready for the main event.”

You listen to James’s soft steps across the carpet. You can barely hear something lifted off of the bedside table. Then, you hear the oil bottle being squeezed again. You have a feeling you know what he’s going to do next. 

You feel a solid object, covered in lube, poking at your entrance. It feels big. You’re pretty sure it’s a dildo, but you can never know with James. You moan and squirm around, tugging on your restraints.

“Don’t move, baby,” James warns you again. 

You whimper and try to hold yourself back.

James ever so slowly slips the dildo into you. Your breath grows heavier with every centimeter he pushes into you. You moan as he gets deeper and deeper. You wish he would pick up the pace but you know he’s in control. 

“How do you feel, baby?” James asks. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Yes, master,” you breathe. “I like what you’re doing to me.” 

James continues to surprise you. You sense a finger-like extension on the dildo, positioned over your clit. You flinch and moan at this extra bit of pleasure. James swirls the toy around so that the extension strokes your most sensitive spot. You yelp and pull on your restraints. James chuckles and continues pushing the dildo into you.

The whole length is finally inside of you. You sigh and anticipate James’s next move. 

“If you liked that I think you’ll like this even better,” he says.

You hear a soft beep and your voice catches in your throat. The dildo is vibrating. You start moaning incessantly, throwing your head from side to side in pleasure. 

“I don’t think I can tell you to stop moving at this point,” James teases. 

You shake your head vigorously. He chuckles and starts thrusting the dildo in and out of you. Oh God, the pleasure is so overwhelming. The vibration on both your G-spot and clit...it feels like all of your nerve endings are on fire. You’ve never used a toy on yourself, so you had no idea the experience could be this intense. Of course, the blindfold and James’s control over you only make you more aroused. 

You hear another soft beep and the vibration intensifies. You cry out and battle with your arm restraints. 

You think you’re going to cum and James hasn’t even touched you. He was right. You bite your lip and start bucking your hips, grinding against the clit stimulator.

“Are you ready to cum, baby?” James asks. 

You nod and stutter, “Y-yes, master.”

James picks up his pace and you moan breathily. 

“I want you to say my name when you cum. Scream it,” he says. 

“Yes - oh - master!” you cry out. 

You know you’re at your limit. James increases the vibration and his pace for the last time. You can’t stop your hips from grinding on the toy. You throw your head back and start moaning louder.

As soon as you feel it, you scream, “J-James, ohh, master!” 

Your orgasm washes over you. After the first wave, your hips collapse onto the mattress. You sigh as James removes the dildo from you. Your heart is still beating so fast and your breath hasn’t slowed down. That was insane. 

You think you can hear James wiping off the dildo with a cloth. “I trust that you liked that, baby,” he teases.

You let out a heavy breath. “Yes, I really did master.” 

“I’m glad.” You hear him set the dildo down on the nightstand. “I just need you to do one thing in return.” 

You raise your eyebrows as James removes your blindfold and restraints. He puts your still-shaking body into a sitting position on the side of the bed then stands in front of you. 

“I need you to take care of this for me,” he says. 

He unclips his belt and slides his pants down his legs. Your eyes go wide at the sight of his tented boxers. You smile a little knowing that you aroused him too, but not quite as much...Time to repay the favor, you guess. 

You slide off the bed and onto your knees. You try to put on an innocent face as you pull down James’s boxers and reveal his erection. His dick springs out at you, almost hitting your lips. You look up at James, whose smug dominance seems to have broken at least a little. He still looks aroused of course, but his expression is almost impatient, desperate for the pleasure you’re going to provide for him. You smile sweetly at him before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard. He moans loudly and throws his head back. 

You can already taste the pre-cum on his dick. He must’ve really been turned on. You’re impressed that he was able to hold back for so long to pleasure you first. While keeping your eyes on his, you move further down his length until his head hits the back of your throat. James’s hips buck and you grunt around him. 

“Sorry, baby,” James breathes. “You’re just doing such a good job I couldn’t resist.” 

You nod lightly before relaxing your gag reflexes and taking the rest of him in your throat. James cries out and grips onto the hair at the back of your head. You’re starting to understand why James likes having control. It is arousing to see the effect you have on your partner. 

You pull your head back, sucking hard. James moans deeply and pulls on your hair. You continue bobbing your head up and down on his length, listening to his moans and grunts. You occasionally use your tongue and teeth, grazing veins and sensitive spots. 

Eventually, James regains control of himself and focuses his gaze on you. You meet his eyes, yours curious while his are mischievous. What is he about to do? 

James grabs a bigger section of your hair and starts guiding your head up and down his cock. You moan and let him take control. He’s making you move faster, but you don’t mind. You just focus on breathing through your nose and keeping eye contact with him. 

After some time, James moans especially loudly and holds your head down mid-way through is length. You think you know what’s about to happen and your breathing picks up. You run your tongue along this section of his dick and he finally breaks. James groans and cums into your mouth. You’ve never swallowed his cum before but decide to give it a try. James’s eyes widen as you start swallowing. The taste isn’t particularly appealing, but the sensation of something warm slipping down your throat is pleasurable. You take in every last drop. 

You remove your mouth from James’s cock, falling back against the bed and panting. James collapses next to you, his breath heavy as well. 

After a moment, you and James look at each other, then laugh. 

“You were incredible today, love,” James tells you. “I didn’t know you had such… talents.” 

He smirks and you find yourself blushing. James catches you off-guard by leaning in for a soft kiss. As he pulls back, you smile. 

“That was really intense, master. I didn’t know I could feel that much pleasure,” you confess. 

James smiles back and reaches over to cup your cheek in his hand.

“I’m glad you’re willing to explore with me,” he replies. 

You two kiss again before rolling into bed and falling asleep.


	3. In His Lap

Okay, you’ll admit it. You’re horny. Horny as fuck in fact. For the past several nights, James has been especially busy at work, often coming home after you’ve gone to bed. It’s been leaving you feeling rather...unsatisfied. 

You’ve decided to wait up for him tonight. Around eleven o’clock you get dressed in a simple black bra and matching panties. Then you slip into a black night robe. You lay on the bed and watch late night TV shows, trying to relax and ease into arousal. As soon as your mind slips to one of your many nights with James, it doesn’t take long to get you into the mood.

Your ears perk up upon hearing the front door unlock. You smirk and think to yourself, James doesn’t know what he just got himself into. 

You sit up as you listen to James’s footsteps ascending the staircase. You loosen the tie on your night robe and cross one leg over the other. You want to look enticing, but still a little innocent. That’s the way James likes you anyways. 

James opens the door. The exhaustion in his eyes disappears as soon as he sees you. He seems content, and a little curious. 

“Hello love. I’m surprised you’re still awake,” he says. 

“I wanted to wait for you,” you reply smoothly. 

James sighs and takes a seat next to you at the foot of the bed. He catches your gaze with his warm brown eyes and you feel like you’re melting. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you lately. Things have been rather hectic,” he says. 

“It’s alright,” you say. 

You swing yourself into James’s lap with a giggle. You notice his eyes widen as you wrap your arms around his neck and press your forehead to his. His hands slide up to your hips. You kiss his nose playfully then pull back, looking into his eyes. 

“I’ll forgive you...if we can have sex tonight,” you tease. 

James looks at you with a longing expression. He sighs before reaching up to stroke your cheek. He pulls you in for a soft kiss, and you hum into it. You feel a bit of energy slipping out of you with it, but you don’t mind. 

James pulls back and lets out a breath. You think your little plan is succeeding. 

Then he says, “I’d love to, but I don’t think I have the energy tonight.” 

You huff don’t bother hiding your disappointment. Your eyes light up again as you get an idea. You smirk and push James back on the bed. 

“Love! What are you doing?” 

You crawl into position over his crotch and spread your thighs out on either side of him. You look down at his surprised eyes and say, “Well if you’re not up to fuck me I guess I’ll just have to do everything myself.” 

You untie your night robe and let it fall around your shoulders. You start to bounce in James’s lap, maintaining eye contact with him and letting your mouth fall open. You run your hands through your hair and moan softly.

You’re starting to feel a bulge growing beneath you. It’s working. James’s hands loosely grip your thighs, and he watches you, entranced. 

“Seems like you need a little help down there,” you tease. 

You shift to unbutton and unzip James’s pants, pulling them down to his thighs. You shoot him a flirty look before palming him through his briefs. He groans and throws his head back. 

You try palming James with one hand and undoing his shirt buttons with the other. After some useless fidgeting, James chuckles and undoes the buttons himself. You run a hand down his chest before refocusing on his dick. James groans again. 

James’s head bolts back up when you slip off of him and stand at the foot of the bed. You slide his pants all the way off his legs. Then you reach back up to take his briefs off. His cock springs back up after you slide the band over it and you smile. He’s probably just as horny as you’ve been. 

You’re next. You make direct eye contact with him as you let the night robe slip off your shoulders and onto the floor. You then reach behind you to unclip your bra, letting that fall to the floor too. Finally, you hook your thumbs into your panties and slide them down to your legs. You step out of them and crawl back onto the bed. 

You settle yourself on James’s thighs, in front of his throbbing cock. You start lifting yourself before falling back down. 

“Wait, are you okay with this?” you ask. 

You know that you taking the initiative has aroused James but you want to check that he’s okay with...the actual sex. You two have also never tried this position before. 

James’s eyes flash gold and he gives your thighs a squeeze. 

“Oh don’t worry. I’m enjoying the show,” he says. 

Your cheeks flush at his comment. God, even tired he’s still hot. You shake your head and refocus on what you’re doing. Right. Fucking James. 

You run your hands up James’s chest and hum. You stabilize yourself on his chest as you lift your hips over his erection. You moan as you lower yourself onto him, stopping with just the tip inside. You lift yourself up again before inching down further. 

You continue working more and more of James inside of you, not bothering to hold back your moans. He just feels so good like this. When your hips are finally flush with his, you and James both groan. You roll your hips up and down, taking in the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

You shift your hands from James’s chest to either side of him, pushing down as you ride his dick harder. 

“Oh, oh, James I’m close,” you cry out. 

Your body collapses on top of James’s, your hips still moving, involuntarily at this point. 

James hums while running his hands along your body. Suddenly he grabs your hips and flips you over, so that his body is hovering over yours. James’s hands grip your wrists as he forces you to look at him. The glow in his eyes instills both fear and arousal in you. He’s in control now. Oh no. 

James chuckles, recognizing the look in your eyes. 

“You’ve been such a good little baby, haven’t you? Fucking yourself hard on my cock?” he says sweetly. 

“Y-yes master,” you stumble, already slipping into your submissive role. 

His cock is still inside you, shallowly. You try moving your hips but James’s weight prevents you from doing so. 

“Well you’ve been so good, but I don’t want you to forget who your master is,” James says. 

He moves to kiss your jaw then plants kisses down your neck. Your moan breathily. He hums against your neck. 

“Let’s try something,” he says. 

James pulls out from you and you groan. He removes his hands from your wrists and grabs the bottom of your thighs. Your eyes widen as he pushes your legs up so your knees are hovering above the sides of your head, almost touching the bed. 

James leans back and smiles. “Spread open like that just for me, huh baby?” 

“Yes master, only for you,” you say. 

“Mm, perfect.” 

James folds his knees beneath your legs, positioning himself at your entrance. You suck in a breath, anticipating the intrusion. James surprises you by glancing up at you. 

“If you’re going to scream, and you will, baby, scream my name,” he says. 

You nod vigorously. 

He pushes in. All the way. Because you had him inside you before, it doesn’t hurt much at all. All you feel is searing pleasure. 

James secures his grip on your thighs and pulls you towards him while he thrusts forward, pushing deeper than ever. You start crying out with every thrust, remembering to moan his name almost every time. 

“Oh, James, master, it feels so good!” you yell. 

James growls and lifts your hips to be level with his cock. He then angles himself to hit that sweet spot inside of you. Your eyes fly open when you feel his tip throbbing against your spot. 

“Mmph! Oh master,” you breathe out. 

Your head is tossed to the side and your hands are still where James left them, on either side of your head. Feeling yourself getting close, you start rolling your hips forward to meet James’s thrusts, forcing him even deeper inside you. James moans and pushes in harder and faster, filling the air with the sound of his balls slapping against your entrance. You throw your head back and the sound and sensation. It all feels so overwhelming; you're not sure how much longer you can last. 

James groans as his pace falters and gets out of sync with your hip thrusts. 

“Look at me,” he commands. 

You force yourself to make eye contact with him through hooded eyes. God he looks hot. Sweat shines on his forehead his chest. His hair is a little messy, gel wearing off. His pupils are blown, irises glowing gold. His mouth has fallen open, letting out heavy breaths and moans. 

The picture is enough to send you over the edge. You cry out as you cum, throwing your head back in bliss. James thrusts into a few more times before his hips stutter and he cums inside you. 

James collapses on top of you as you both try to catch your breath. After a moment, James rolls off of you and lays on his side, facing you. 

“That was...wonderful, baby. I wasn’t aware of how horny you were,” he says with a smirk. 

Your cheeks redden. “I-I’ve missed you,” you stutter. 

“You mean you’ve missed having me inside of you,” James corrects. 

You flush even further at this comment then relax when you hear James’s melodic laugh. 

James runs a hand down the side of your body. “I have to get up early for work again tomorrow...but at this rate I’m not sure if I can sleep,” he says suggestively. 

Your eyes fly open. James meets your stare with a soft, lustful gaze. What have you gotten yourself into?


End file.
